


A Sly Fox

by Luckychalysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Identity Reveal, My first fic, Reveal Fic, i pretty much suck, i suck at grammar, i suck at plots, willneverbecanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckychalysm/pseuds/Luckychalysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it weird right after the day a new student transfers, a new superhero joins the team?</p><p>Not suspicious at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new student

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and i know nothing because i am a noob at fanfics and i don't really match up chat noir's personality in the show because because he is sad.

It was another day in paris. The sky wasn’t cloudy nor too sunny, the trees were as vibrant as ever. Marinette ran through the roads to school today, for today was not a normal day.

Tikki: Marinette! Why are you running to school this early !?

Marinette: *gasp* Have i not told you what’s on today!?

*Marinette Stops running*

Marinette: Today is March 13th which is New Student Day! Every year on March 13th a new student transfers to our class like last last year, Juleka and the year before that , Rose and

Tikki: And Adrieeen ( in a teasing voice )

Marinette’s whole face blushed, “ uh w-well h-he’s, he’s not important right now ”. Tikki giggles

Marinette continue running to school and made it just in time for 6:00am, the time the new student always arrives. She remembers last year when everyone gathered around the school gate to see a long limo,And out it came was the cutest model in the whole world, and the day after that came the most annoying partner in the whole world.Marinette laughs at this thought.

Suddenly her best friend, Alya comes to her “ Oh! Who do you think will come this year? ”. “ Well Since Last year was a boy-“. “The boy of your dreeams” Alya teased. “ehm, Then this year should probably be a girl”. Suddenly Nino joins in “Hey Guys! look”. Nino points at the Ferrari coming towards the School. “Hah! A Ferrari how cheap” Chloe Mocks, For her daddy, the mayor already owns cars that can only be bought with diamonds.

The car door opens and a girl walks out. She had long dark brown hair with bangs.Her eyes were a shade of dark green. She wore a long black skirt and a held a rectanglular case. She walked quitely into the school and walked slowly through the hallway, looking at the new school she has transfered to.The class quickly follows and all sat on their seat so the new girl can choose her seat.But the teacher has walked in and told her too go in front of class and introduce herself.

She walked in front of the class and started to talk. “ My name Fiametta, or Fia and am from Italy.My parents own a music shop and i like to play the flute ”. She spoke so clearly and fluent and was very confident, as if she has done this a thousand times before. “Thank you Fia, Now you can sit…” the teacher looked around the room, The room didn’t have much more seats except the highest one and a new student needs to be close to the teacher so she said “Who would like to sit next to Fia?”.A few seconds of silence came by so adrien, who was such a gentleman raised his hand. Chloe was shocked.

“Okay Fia, you can sit next to adrien over there” the teacher said. Nino walked up to the highest seat while fia sat next to adrien. They both exchanged nods and immediately looked to the teacher.Fiametta looked so serious even though she was pretty, the expression on her face made her look unfriendly.

While the teacher was explaining about math or something marinette and alya were exchanging notes. ‘what do you think of the new girl’ - marinette. ‘she seems kinda.. intimidating?’- Alya. ‘I dunno, maybe she’s nice?’ - marinette. ‘let’s talk to her in after class then.” - Alya. “k.” - marinette.

Adrien felt so awkward, usually girls just fangirl and scream next to him but fia, they didn’t even look at eachother. Fia payed full attention to the teacher and to writing her notes. Adrien just had to break the silence. “S-so Fia, do you have after school activites?”. Fia kept writing her notes for a while and responded “math.gymnastics.coding.engineering.. and-”.”nevermind”. Adrien was curious but it didn’t bother him much.  
Then the bell finally rang. Everyone rushed out the class except for marinette, alya and fia. Alya rushed down the stars to fia. “Hi my name is Alya and this is marinette”. Alya put her hand out and it took a while for fia to shake her hand. “Yeah we wondered if-“. Fia already went out of the class.  
“ Girl, she is hopeless. she is not exactly ‘friend material’ ”.

Fia was bored of people trying to make friends with her. She had been transferring schools for all her life and all of them were the same, No friends, Good scores, Leave. After school ended fia walked back home, Then she was suddenly lost in a forest. To be honest, Fia purposely went to the forest, it reminded her of when she was still little and explored nature like a sneaky little fox. Her daddy would always call her “his little wild animal”. Fia started smiling and sooner or later she was running through the forest laughing and sneaking on all the animals. She was no afraid of nature, for she grew up with it. Then suddenly something caught her eye. A beautiful orange hair tie on the ground. She picked it up and it started glowing. For her it seemed cool so she just let it glow. Then suddenly a swirl of orange light came out and appeared in front of her was a furry fox like flying creature with a bushy tail and eyes similar to hers.

“ Who are you?” Fia asks. “ My name is Leela and i am your kwami! ”. Fia looked confused. After Leela explains everything, fia asks “ but why did you choose me? Nobody wants to be my friend because- because-“.tears start rolling down her eyes. “ Oh Fiametta, i know how you act in school is not the real you. The real you is someone who is fun and silly and very talented, but you just forgot about that”. Fia grinned and wiped her tears. “So will you, Fiametta, be the new Volpina, the savior of paris?” leela asks. Fia nodded. Then say this to me, “Leela!,Transform me!”. Fia did as told and then leela went inside her hair tie and suddenly she was surrounded with lights and started appearing was a bright orange costume. Orange highlights started to appear on her hair and more hair ties appeared that gave her hair a new style.

Then appeared on her hand was a silver flute. It turns out this flute was a weapon that could shoot blasts out. Leela taught her how to use it and about the special attack, “ Multi- Fox attack! ”. It could multiply her into 6 and all of them would play the flute shooting a white blast up into the air combining into a large power ball that blasts enemies away. “i think it’s time for you to patrol paris” leela said. “But wait, am i going to fight alone?” volpina asks, for her real fear was being alone, but she had always been accompanied by her elder sister Sanya, but she was learning in america now. “Well you definetely won’t be alone..”.


	2. A Trio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a fox themed superhero came to the battlefields....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i already said, i'm no pro at writing. But here's my 2nd chapter!

            It was the middle of an akuma attack. Ladybug and chat noir were fighting the fisher who wanted to flood the city so his fish friends could live with him. The fisher wasn’t so easy to fight, he kept using his fishing pole to swing to other buildings really fast. Chat noir was captured and hung on top of a piranha tank and couldn’t escape, he already used his cataclysm on saving his lady from a great white shark when they were trapped in the shark aquarium. Luckily Ladybug came swinging through the window and “Lucky Charm!”. She held a bottle of detergent. She looked around for a way to use it when suddenly WHAM! She was captured too.

             she hung above the tank with chat. “Quickly capture their miraculouses! it’s the ring and the earrings!” hawkmoth commands. The fisher was about to put his hand out to get ladybug’s earrings when suddenly the something came crashing through a window. It was very sunny so all the duo could see was a silhouette of a lady, a bit taller than chat.Then the figure started to be clearer. ‘she’ used a flute to blast the rope and pushed ladybug and chat away from the pool. Hawkmoth was very shocked “ANOTHER MIRACULOUS HOLDER!?!?!, but the other miraculouses are already stored in the-“. Hawkmoth looked to his side and saw that the orange miraculous was missing. Hawkmoth became furious and demanded the fisher to “CAPTURE THE FOX ONE AND GIVE ME HER MIRACULOUS!, IT IS THE HAIR TIE !”.

               As the fisher and his weird fish-human minions ran after volpina she quickly screamed “MULTI-FOX ATTACK!”. She duplicated to 6 and started to use her flutes to blow a huge blast and BBOOOOOOM. All the villains were shot away from the building, even the pirahnas. All that was left was ladybug and chat noir. Lady bug and chat couldn’t beleive what they were seeing, ANOTHER miraculous holder?. She and he huddled up. Ladybug: I-is she one of us? Chat: I..I think so Ladybug: Is she helping us? Chat: Supposedly ladybug and chat nodded and looked at volpina. Both of them said at the same time “Who are you?” The mysterious fox lady started to speak “ I am Volpina and i am here to help you fight evil in paris”. She was very cheerful. “so i guess it’s a trio now” chat said.

                Then the three ran through the roofs of paris. And finally they spotted the fisher near the eiffel tower. he was on the highest point and was screaming about how he demands ladybug and chat to face him and not run away like a coward. “Wow he must be feline really mad” chat said. “It’s not him who is filled with anger, it’s Hawkmoth.” Ladybug says. “I guess that is true, my lady”. Ladybug rolls her eyes. Volpina, being the eavesdropper she is drops in and asks “Are you two a thing?” . Chat pulls a cheshire grin. “ No, actually we are not, we are just partners in crime,er, well now with you we are a team.”Ladybug exclaims.Volpina smiles and says “ Well then what’s the plan ”. Ladybug: Okay so since all of us had already used our special attack we need to capture him with some sort of… Chat: Aquarium? Ladybug: that’s it Chat: What about the fisher’s minions? Volpina: I can handle that. Chat: I can get the aquarium! Ladybug: great i’ll lure him to an alley. The three nodded and got to work. Volpina ran to the eiffel tower very silently.She was like a ninja or a sly fox. She began using her gymnastic skills to Quickly flip in front of each minion in suprise and knock them out. Chat was going to the paris zoo to ask for a bulletproof aquarium.And ladybug was Luring The fisher to an alley. The plan worked and ladybug cleansed the evil akuma and used her magic to clean up the damage they have made. Instead of their usual fist bump they fist bumped together making a triangle shape and said “MISSION ACOMPLISHED”.Then Alya quickly ran to the trio with a video camera and fangirled sooo much about the new hero. “Just what is your super hero name? People are starting to call you the mysterious fox lady!”. Volpina giggled. “I am Volpina the sly fox and i am part of the crime fighting trio of paris!”. Then the trio quickly ran to another rooftop for privacy. Volpina: Soooo… What are your identities? Chat giggles: Oh you ARE new , You see for some reason, Ladybug doesn’t want us to know each other’s identity Volpina: But won’t it be useful? Like we can go each other’s houses to alert them of an akuma attack or or… Ladybug starts to wonder, maybe… maybe she is right. But she snaps back again thinking about the dangers if they knew eachother’s identity then their normal life and superhero life will clash making it easier to find out her secret. Ladybug: I just don’t think i’m ready to start revealing yet… Volpina frowns and chat says: Well It can’t be like this forever. Ladybug wonders off again. They can’t keep it a secret for that long. Volpina: Does she.. not trust us? Ladybug: Its not that its just that BEEP BEEP BEEP Three of their miraculous started beeping. The three ran away and transformed. Adrien: Do..Do you know her plagg? Plagg: Well i know Leela has chosen a new girl to help fight us Adrien: I wonder who she is behind the mask….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS MY 2nd CHAPTER!  
> i have more already written but still in progress.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in school the next day..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter, Fia is not 'over dramatic'. she is extremely terrified of being alone,  
> E-X-T-R-E-M-E-L-Y. So if she cries, she is not a cry baby, she is dealing with a fear.

                 The next school day everyone was talking about volpina. Fia just couldn’t help but to eavesdrop. ‘isn’t volpina just the coolest!’ ‘did you see her with ladybug and chat, they are just the best trio!’. Fia grinned a bit. Adrien noticed and said “ So why are you happy all of a sudden?”. Fia looked the opposite direction. “None of your business”. Above them alya was fangirling so much about volpina to marinette. Marinette for the first time was interested, because even she did not know much about her. “ And oooooh, she is so pretty and way taller than chat noir”. Adrien overheard and looked back.”are you guys talking about volpina?”. Alya smiled “why YES, isn’t she so cooool! A ladybug a cat and a fox, a weird combination it is but it’s just the PERFECT TEAM!”. After school adrien was curious about fia. She seemed so mysterious. Adrien didnt ‘like’ her. But he was interested.He knows that she is not like that in real life. He knows because he too doesn’t act like his real self at school, he wasn’t a polite perfect model. He was an annoying cat that just wants to be freeeee. Plagg: Why are you following her? Adrien: I’m just curious Plagg: You do know that- Adrien: Yeah yeah Curiosity killed the cat… But satisfaction brought it back Adrien followed fia to the library, which was always empty. Fia knew someone was following her but she ignored it.

Leela: You do know that he’s following you right?   Fia nodded  

Leela: Is something on your mind?

Fia: It’s just that she doesn’t want to tell me, she doesn’t trust me or him.

                    Unlike Adrien, plagg had better hearing and he wondered who Fia was talking to. Fia finally made it to the library and got her flute and started playing. She did many pieces of music including mozart and beethoven.Adrien was shocked.never had he ever seen such talent from someone so.. plain? “Adrien i know you’re there” Fia says. adrien was startled and blushed. “uh..well i..” “it’s ok you can leave or stay, just don’t bother”. Fia continued playing the flute. Adrien just payed attention. Finally fia stopped.She put her flute back to her case and left the library. When fia walked out Chloe was waiting for her. Chloe: What are YOU doing with MY ADRIEN Fia ignores Chloe: HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME! I AM CHLOE THE DAUGHTER OF THE MAYOR OF PARIS AND I- Fia was already walking away from her then she looked back at her. “ And You think i care.”. Chloe was sooo angry.How dare the new girl just disrespect her…HER LIKE THAT.

                    Fia just walked away back to class.Adrien went out of the library and chloe comes up to him “WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH HER”. “it’s ok it was nothing”. The news spread like wildfire to the class. Alya just had to tell marinette. “Marinette! did you hear about the NEWS”. Marinette shook her head. “Well fia was seen in the library with ADRIEN”. marinette was shocked. Did fia like adrien? Alya knew what she was thinking about so she wrote a small note and sent it down to fia.It said ‘Do you like adrien?’. Fia read the note,she flipped it and wrote back ‘no.he wandered in the library and i was there.’. Marinette was relieved. Then at night the trio went patroling. Ladybug was still thinking about what volpina said yesterday, about the whole secret identity. Chat was thinking about fia, how she was such a dull person but had such a great talent. Volpina was thinking about yesterday too.

                     After the patrol ladybug’s miraculous beeped first “well it’s time for me to go!”.Ladybug swinged her way back home to transform back. Leaving chat and volpina alone. Volpina: Look Chat, i don’t think she trusts us enough to tell us her identity Chat: It’s not that volpina, she’s keeping us safe and herself safe too Volpina: But don’t you want to know her identity too? Chat. sighs. Chat: I love her….. remember that Then Chat’s miraculous started beeeeeping. he started to walk away until volpina grabs his arm Chat ran off but looked back at her for he wanted to know why SHE wanted to know so badly. He saw volpina crying and talking to herself “i..i it feels like i’m alone again” “Even if we do fight together we don’t even know a clue about eachother”. “ Both of them don’t trust me but even if its only been 2 days, i already trust them”. Chat felt guilty but his transformation was wearing off so he had to go. Plagg: Man, she really wants to know Volpina’s transformation wore off Leela: If it bothers you…. Fia: Let’s just go home

—— The next day at school. ——

                   Fia sat on the highest seat now and nino went back to his normal seat. Nino: yo bro, something on your mind? he said seeing adrien’s face. Adrien didn’t hear him. He was too tired, he kept thinking about yesterday all night. Nino: Bro? Nino took the book that adrien was shoving into his face and saw that he was sleeping. Nino whispered: Hey Alya, look at this Nino pointed at adrien Alya giggled and patted marinette’s shoulder. Marinette looked back and saw adrien sleeping. Marinette blushed because of how cute he was. After class nino woke adrien up. Adrien rubbed his eyes and mumbled something. “Did the teacher notice?”. “No.”. adrien was relieved. Adrien walked out of class.He was still tired and couldn’t think straight.Marinette who was following adrien was trying to be brave enough to ask adrien what’s wrong. But she couldn’t do it.Then she remembered when adrien helped her out when her uncle visited paris, she has to help him out too. So marinette walked over to him and pat his shoulder. “

                    W- what’s wrong a-adrien?”. “hm? oh i just stayed up too late, thinking about-”. Adrien figured since noone could understand, he asked marinette. “Marinette?”. “yes?”. “If someone wanted to know your deep secret and you don’t want to tell them but they think they you don’t trust them, does that make you…a bad person?”. Marinette stopped walking. She realized adrien just described the whole volpina incident and she doesn’t even know the answer to that. “W-Well, you just need to explain to them that its not because you don’t trust them it’s just that it’s better of noone knowing..”. Adrien thought about it. “But what if, it’s not better of noone knowing?”. “Th-Then it’s not such a deep secret.”.Adrien stopped walking. “thank you marinette”. Adrien walked to another hallway. “Giiiiirl you just talked to adrien! a whole conversation! d-e-s-c-r-i-b-e”. Marinette talked about the whoole thing.

                  Meanwhile Chloe was spying on fia. ‘What makes her think she is greater than the Perfection CHLOE?’. Chloe follows fia to the forest. ‘what is she doin here???’. Again, Fia knows that someone is following her and she could totally hear chloe whispering. “Chloe, i know you’re there.”. Chloe quickly ran away but she ran into some bushes to continue spying because THE chloe does not give up. Fia began her training, she wasn’t 100% prepared to save paris daily.In case of someone seeing her she decided to just train without powers. She did pull ups on tree branches, she ran laps around the whole forest, She lifted heavy rocks near a river, she did her best. But through all of this she was still smiling,laughing, because she was with nature and nature was with her. Chloe was amazed by fia. But she knows how to mock her, for chloe is an excellent exaggerator.

                   She ran back to school before the bell that ends lunch break rings.She told sabrina the plan and she decided to just let it spread around. So she and sabrina went up to alya and nino. “You know that Fia or whatever is a FREAK, i saw her carrying things with freakish strength!”. Then the news spread like wildfire. After the bell rung everyone avoided fia. Fia didn’t notice at first but then she realized she was alone, noone talking to her, noone making eye contact with her.But she held back her tears, she was not aloud to act dramatic in school. Papa told her to never express too much feeling.But she couldn’t keep it in. She ran to the library and sat on the corner and started to cry silently. Adrien, still being tired decided to rest in the library where there is always peace and quiet. He went inside and heard someone crying. He peeked through some book shelves and saw fia crying. He knew about the rumor but that doesn’t matter. He kept watching then suddenly an image went through his mind the image of volpina crying. He peeked out of the book shelf and remembered how guilty he felt. He needs to talk to ladybug about her….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE CHAPTER 3!
> 
> i know that i don't get any kudos or anything, but that won't stop me from posting this!


End file.
